The Demented One
by Chanel101
Summary: Shawn Michael's daughter is in the grasped of the Lord of Darkness...will he be able to save her? Will she find her own way out? Or will other feelings come into play?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own WWE characters only my imagination and the characters I make up. This story is set in the time of the Ministry Era.

**Prologue**

"Let me go! Please! I promise to be good from now on! Oh please let me go!" I yelled as the two men drug me down the dark hallway.

"Sorry your highness but you know the rule...if you talk back to the Lord of darkness that way you go down to the dungeon."

"But the last time I went down to the dungeon he left me there for an entire day! He will regret this! Mark my words!" I screamed as the two men kicked open the dungeon door and drug me to the wall. They then chained my arms so they were spread above my head and left me there to stand in the darkness.

My name is Princess Leah...well it is now. Before that, it was just Leah Rose Michaels. My father is Shawn Michaels and it's his fault that I am in this predicament now. You see, when I was fourteen, my father made a deal with the Lord of Darkness, The Undertaker. If he faced him in a match and won he was going to get rid of his ministry. If my father lost however, he would give away his most precious asset…me. I have been in the Undertaker's grasp for three years now and I was still doing whatever I could to escape. I hated being with this man so much, he had a cold heart and he loved to see fear within my eyes. I just hope that I could be saved from all of this soon…I really needed to get away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing Them**

I stayed in pure darkness for what seemed like days. My feet were killing me from the heels I was wearing, my arms were tired from being spread out above my head for too long and what's worse…I really wanted a bath and a place to sleep. I was also very hungry and thirsty. Boy I wanted to kill that man…how dare he leave me down here in pure darkness and coldness. What in the world was his deal?

I tried hard to hold my tongue around him but certain things he said to me always made me want to snap. I needed to get out of this place. There was no way I was going to stay here another year.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the sound of the door being unlatched. I winced when the door opened and a light pierced my eyes making them hurt. When they finally adjusted to the light, I saw the figure of the Undertaker standing in the doorway.

"Are you done being a bad girl?" The Undertaker asked in that dark and demented voice that I found to be both scary and a little sexy.

"I-I'm sorry…please let me out of here." I said.

He walked towards me slowly and then stopped when he was right in front of me. He lifted my chin so I could look at him in the eyes. Every time he did this I felt like he was looking into my soul.

"What's the matter Leah…don't you like the darkness?" he asked as he moved his hands down to my neck. "It's sure fond of you…"

I started crying, "P-Please…I promise to be good just please let me out of here."

"Oh don't worry I'm going to let you out of here…" Suddenly his massive hands wrapped around my tiny throat and he squeezed it tightly. "…but if you ever talk to me that way again little girl…I will make sure you never see the light again…never….do you understand?"

I closed my eye and forced the words, "Yes…Yes I understand."

He released me and I started coughing, feeling anger soaring through my blood. I couldn't believe he actually choked me! What a jerk!

"I hate hurting you Leah, but I also can't allow you to get away with things around here." He told me as he unshackled me. "Can you walk?"

I wanted so bad to mouth off to him saying, "What do you think? I've been locked down here for days!" but instead I simply shook my head.

He then scooped me up and carried me up to my bedroom. I felt instant relief in my feet once I was off of them. When I got to my room he sat me down on the bed and took of my shoes for me. I looked at the window and noticed that the sun was rising.

"How long was I down there?" I asked.

He looked at me as if he really didn't want to tell me, "Two days, I'm actually starting to think that throwing you down there isn't a good punishment anymore."

I stretched my legs and then tried to get up to go take a bath but he made me sit back down. "You're tired Leah, stay in your bed for today. I will have the servants bring you your meals and anything else you desire."

I looked away from him and folded my arms. He sighed and then folded his own arms.

"Listen to me Leah; I will not tolerate any more of your attitude. Maybe one day you will actually learn to like me."

I rolled my eyes knowing it would irritate him. His eyes narrowed and then he turned to leave.

"You better watch your step girlie…princess or not I will be respected."

As soon as he left I got up and pulled an old shoe box from under my bed. I sat on my bed and then opened up the box. Inside were pictures of me and my parents. Tears formed in my eyes as I gazed at the photos. I missed them so much and I hoped that one day I could see them again. At this rate I wondered if The Undertaker would give me back to my father. I seemed to annoy him so much and it really seems to get to him. Maybe if I kept annoying him he would just let me go…but on the other hand…annoying him could be a big mistake.

I sighed and then wiped my eyes. Once I put away the pictures I changed into a beautiful red night dress and then climbed into bed for a wonderful rest. When I woke up there were fresh cut flowers on my nightstand. They smelled wonderful and brought a smile to my face.

"Glad to see you're alright kiddo,"

I looked over by my balcony and saw my one best friend, Shane leaning against the wall. He was a few years older than me and but he was really nice to me. The Undertaker only allowed him to see me since he was his business partner and helped him take care of me.

"Hey Shane, did you bring these for me?"

"I sure did." He said as he made his way over to me and gave me a hug. "I hope you like them."

"Oh I love them; I just wish I could grow some on my own sometime."

Shane sat down, "Now you know The Undertaker won't let you out of this mansion…he's very afraid of you running away."

"Well if he didn't frighten me I wouldn't want to run away…"

He laughed, "You've got a point. I heard he locked you in the dungeon again."

"Yes he did, but it's whatever…"

Shane shook his head, "I know you hate it here honey, but your father is doing his best to get you back."

"He is?"

"Yep…but it's going to take a long time, The Undertaker isn't one that goes back on his word."

I sighed, "I would be fine if I was allowed to see my family at least twice a year…I miss them so much."

Shane hugged me again, "Don't worry girl, you will see them again. Even if that means I have to think of a way for you."

"You would do that?"

"Of course, but you'll have to give me some time to devise a plan."

I nodded feeling excitement rising in my chest.

"Well I better go; you know your master doesn't give me a lot of time to see you."

"Yea I know, thanks for coming,"

He smiled, "No problem sweetie, just do me a favor and stay on his good side Ok?"

I giggled knowing that would be impossible with my mouth. "No problem…"

He hugged me once more and then left me alone once again. I wondered what plan he could possible come up with that would help me get to my family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note…Sorry I've been slow with the updates! I've been really busy and trying to think of some new ideas, well here is the next chapter hold on to your seats!**

**Induction**

"Hold very still dear so I can get this as tight as I can ok?" my maid told me almost two days later.

I nodded and watched in the mirror as my maid tightened the back of my gown until it hugged my waist gently. The Undertaker apparently was throwing a little celebration for something and he wanted us all to be dressed elegantly. In fact, he had a gown especially made for me to wear that day. It was light pink with hot pink straps that fell off my shoulders and hot pink trimming around the bottom of it. He also told the maid that he wanted my hair straightened with a half up and half down style. She did just that and tied half of my hair back with a pink bow. She then put light make-up and my face and sprayed me down with a little perfume.

"Helga…the master isn't planning to propose to me is he?" I asked my maid as she fluffed my dress.

She smiled, "Oh no darling, from what I'm hearing someone is being inducted into the Ministry today,"

"Interesting, I hope it isn't me,"

Helga giggled, "Well there is a female but she's not you, and there is a male,"

"So there's two?"

"That's what I was told, but I'm not sure who they are,"

I nodded and then looked at myself in the mirror. The gown was absolutely gorgeous on me along with everything else. "You know for a stooge….that Undertaker sure does have great taste in gowns."

"Yes he does ma'am, if that's not too bold to say," she said as she headed for the door.

I smiled as I watched her leave and then I went out onto my balcony. The sun's heat welcomed me like a baby being wrapped in a blanket. I rested my hands on the stone railing and stared out at the orange sky.

"Oh mother and father…I miss you guys so much," I said as the wind blew softly on my face and through my hair.

I stood there for a few minutes before hearing a knock at my bedroom door. I turned around and answered it.

"Come in,"

The door opened slowly and before I knew it I was face to face with my master. He stood in my doorway wearing an all black hooded robe that flowed all the way to the ground. He had his long black hair all down, framing his face. He looked at me and smiled with delight.

"You look marvelous little one, this look suits you well."

I couldn't help but to blush for some reason. It had been awhile since I last had a complement from anyone and it felt nice to have one. He suddenly approached me and ran his long fingers through my hair, bringing some of it over my shoulder.

"You are blossoming into a very fine young lady Leah. Perhaps you should consider a future with The Lord of Darkness." He said as he lightly caressed my face with the back of his hand.

I fought the urge to pull away from him but my head clearly didn't get that message. I turned slightly from him and looked at the ground.

"What's the matter my Princess? Don't you enjoy my company?"

I looked up into his green eyes and saw nothing but a cold black soul. "I miss my family sir…I want to see them,"

He chuckled, "I don't know if you want to do that darling…you may not like what you see."

"What do you mean?"

He smirked and then hooked his arm with my own, "Come…we'll be late."

I walked with him silently as we made our way out of my room and down to the ballroom for the party. I remained silent as a mouse the entire time while I walked with him. He didn't look at me but I could tell that there was something on his mind. When we reached the ballroom doors, he stopped and stared down at me trapping me in his gaze.

"Listen little one, you must look past everything you see and accept that you are under my care now."

I folded my arms, "But what happens when I come of age to leave this place?"

He cocked and eyebrow at me as if I had spoken out of term and I immediately apologized.

"We will discuss that later…but for now let's join the rest of ranks."

I nodded and re hooked my arm with his. As soon as we entered the ballroom, everyone who was there turned and faced us. All of his ministry was there including a few people I recognized from my home town. One woman smiled at me softly as we walked up to the Undertaker's throne. I recognized her immediately as Chyna. She was very well built with long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black robe like the Undertaker and his ministry. Standing next to her was that jerk, The Big Bossman, who simply winked at me.

The Undertaker sat me in a chair that was next to his throne and then took his place. Everyone listened quietly as he began to speak including me.

"I would like to welcome everyone to this ceremony. As you can see, my little guest will be experiencing this for the first time so please feel free to answer any questions she may have after this…now Hunter…have our new inductees done everything they were asked to do?"

A man with blondish hair and blue eyes stepped forward, "Yes sir, I was there to oversee everything like you asked."

"Good, now bring them forth,"

Hunter nodded and then turned on his heels and went to open the large balcony doors. Two people walked in wearing all block robes like the ministry only their hoods were up over there heads. As they got closer, I felt as if I might have known them. I glanced at The Undertaker who was rising to his feet to address the two of them.

"Hello my two new inductees, please remove your hoods and tell me your names."

When they both removed they're hoods I was more than shocked when I saw the faces of Shane and my best friend, April. I stood to my feet and stared at her, "April!

She looked at me with a soft smile, "Hello girl, we'll talk later."

I looked at The Undertaker, "What is this? Why are they here?"

He looked at me with a sneer, "Leah, take you seat or I'll have you punished for this,"

"How dare you! How do you expect me to react to this?" I said while fighting back tears. I didn't want to see my two best friends get inducted right in front of me. This was pure torture and I knew it!

He suddenly turned and faced me with anger in his eyes. "Leah you're trying my patience, take your seat or I will dismiss you from this party."

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe I'll excuse myself,"

He narrowed his eyes as I turned on my heels and stomped out of the ballroom. Instead of going to my room I decided to go out to the garden and hide for awhile. I knew I would be in trouble once The Undertaker got me alone but it was a risk I was willing to take.


	4. Chapter 4

**Confession**

A cool breeze swept through my hair as I sat down in the small hole in the wall that I found on the side of the castle. It was covered by three rose bushes and trees so it made it hard for anyone to see me clearly. I kept running my fingers through my hair while I got lost in my thoughts thinking about what horrible punishment I would suffer for mouthing off to Undertaker that way. Man, why couldn't I learn to control my temper. Sooner or later this behavior would probably get me hurt…or even killed.

"Leah? Leah where are you?"

I got up and peeked through the bushes. Walking towards me was April and Shane. I rolled my eyes and decided to come out from hiding. I had been there for an hour so I already knew that I was in trouble.

"Come to get me I see?" I said as I stepped out of my hiding place. Shane smiled at me softly.

"Yea we did, listen Leah, I know this is weird but we had to join the Ministry,"

I crossed my arms, "Why?"

"Because getting closer to you was tougher when we were outcast." April said with a smile.

"Go on…" I said catching on to their plan.

"Well we knew that the Undertaker kept you heavily guarded when your alone…" April started.

"So I figured why not join the Ministry and become your personal guards. Think about it, you can't leave this place alone so…"

"…so The Undertaker won't care if I'm with you guys." I said with a smile. "That's brilliant!"

"Yes but there is one problem, The Undertaker doesn't fully trust April and I yet with you. Even now as we speak someone else from the Ministry is keeping an eye on us." April said as she glared towards the door. I saw Hunter looming in the door way with his arms crossed over his massive chest. He was watching us closely like a hawk watches it's prey.

I sighed, "So what do we do,"

"It's simple…we have to gain his trust and that may take time hun,"

"I know and I will be as patient as I can."

They smiled, "Good."

"So Shane…how did you meet April?" I asked as we headed towards the door.

"Well I knew you had to have one friend outside of all this mess so I called your mother and she gave me April's number."

I smiled softly, "How is she doing?"

"She's staying strong…I wish I could say the same for Shawn."

"What do you mean?"

April and Shane looked at each other, "It's not our place to tell you that, just know that he isn't doing as well as your mom." April said.

I nodded and then decided to change the subject. "Did the Undertaker speak of me when I left?"

"Oh he spoke alright…you should really learn to control that temper of yours Leah. He's really upset with you." Shane said.

"I know he is but I can't help it. The man has never treated me like a human being!"

"Are you sure about that?" April asked. "I mean he gives you a place to sleep, he feeds you, and from what I can tell, he gives you awesome clothes to wear."

I stopped walking and thought about everything she had just said. It was true, he was taking good care of me and all he ever asked was for my respect…

"man April…you're right. I feel so stupid." I said as I picked up the pace to head to the party.

"Wait Leah…you're not returning to the party." Hunter said when I walked passed him.

I turned around and looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

He smirked, "You're coming with me…"

I looked at April and Shane who nodded their heads, "Those were our orders,"

"Well where are you taking me?"

He stepped forward and grabbed my arm roughly, "That's for me to know and for you to find out Princess…now come on."

"Ow! You're hurting me!" I yelled as he yanked me down the hall and then up the steps. I stumbled a few times as I struggled to pull up my dress so I could walk up the stair properly but Hunter wasn't letting up at all. Once we got to the top flight of stairs, he pulled me down a dark hallway that was lit by candles that were lining the walls. As we passed each one I noticed that there were paintings hung up of The Undertaker and another man I had never seen before. This guy was just as large as The Undertaker only he wore all red clothing and a red mask. His hair was light brown and flowed down past his shoulders like the Undertaker's and he had the same cold look in his eyes. I wasn't sure who he was but I had a feeling he was definitely related to The Undertaker somehow.

"Here we are Princess…" Hunter said when we stopped at a set of black doors.

"What is this place?" I asked.

He smirked at me and then opened the doors and pushed me inside. I fell onto a black carpet and looked back at him. "You'll find out soon enough sweetness…pleasant dreams."

I got up and went to charge him, but he slammed the doors shut and locked them from the outside.

"Open this door! Let me out of here!" I screamed and I pounded on the doors. "If you don't open this door you will regret it!"

I heard him laugh on the other side of the door and then proceeded to walk away. I pounded on the door a little while longer until finally deciding to give up. Once I turned around I immediately knew where I was. The room was dim, but I could see everything clearly. There was a very large bed in front of me that had black curtains around it. There was also a balcony to my right and a bathroom to my left. On the dresser there were a few candles lit with a strange symbol laying flat in the center. I had seen this symbol before but I wasn't sure what it mean. I looked around the room for awhile and for some reason I felt slightly comfortable there…almost like I belonged there.

I parted the curtains and climbed into the bed after kicking off my heels. I then untied the bow that was holding up some of my hair and let in all fall down. I ran my fingers through it and pulled it over one of my shoulders. As I did this I heard the lock from the door click. Almost immediately I felt scared…my heart started pounding and hair stood up on the back of my neck. Quickly I backed up until my back hit the headboard. I brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

The door creaked open and someone stepped in quietly. When the door shut and I heard another click…I knew I was trapped. I listened as the person made their way around the room. I knew he knew I was here and I was fearful. Oh if only I had a chance to tell him I was sorry before all of this.

"Leah?"

I nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. It was so deep and cold and worst of all…full of anger.

Suddenly the curtains flew open and I was grabbed by the sides of my arms. I closed my eyes as I was lifted and then pressed against the wall.

"Oh please don't hurt me! I'm so sorry honestly! I was just upset to see my friends standing up there as the new inductees! Please forgive me!" I said

He didn't say anything at first so I opened my eyes and looked at his chest instead of his face. My body went completely cold when I realized that he was completely naked. His body made me quiver with a feeling I had never felt before. I quickly shut my eyes and cried. _"Oh God, was he going to rape me?" _I said to myself.

"Look at me Leah," he said in a much softer tone.

I instantly felt somewhat safe to look at him so I opened my eyes and looked up into his green eyes. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds before lightly touching my cheek with his hand. His hands were oddly warm and helped me relax a whole lot.

"Do you know why I punish you for your actions?" he asked as he bent his head down and kissed my forehead.

"Yes…I'm very disrespectful to you…I deserve it." I said, tensing as he kissed my cheek and then lightly blew his warm breath on my ear. That sent chills through my spine and made my body react in ways I never dreamed I could react. What was going on here? More importantly…what was he doing to me?

He chuckled and rubbed his nose against mine, "That's one reason…but I have a little confession to make."

I licked my lips as he moved my hair over so he could kiss my neck. I let a little moan escape my mouth .

"Um…master…w-what are you doing to me?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

He stopped and then slowly turned me around so I could face the wall. I didn't bother to stop him as he started to undo the back of my dress.

"The only reason I punish you…is to get you away from me for awhile. Every time you mouth off to me I love it. It turns me on like fire and darkness." he whispered into my ear before kissing it. "I can't resist you anymore Leah…and I know you are enjoying this as much as myself."

I gasped when my dress hit the floor. I folded my arms over my breast trying to hide them. "I-I can't do this master…I'm so young,"

He smirked, "Not really my princess. You will be of age soon enough and by then I will not be able to hold off."

"Please sir…why me?" I said as he turned me around to face him once more.

"Your beauty is hard to resist…and so is that fire in your soul. I wish to have you all for myself…"

"But-"

"Shh…no more talking." he said as he placed one finger on my lips. "If you allow this to happen…I promise to free you when you turn eighteen."

I thought about it for a second, "Promise not to hurt me…or my friends."

He kissed my lips, tickling my chin with his goatee, "Of course."

That was it, my body couldn't resist any longer. I let him slip off my panties and lift me up by my thighs. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck while he kissed me deeply and pressed my back against the wall.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and then nodded my head. Before I knew it, I felt his long and thick penis penetrate me. I yelled out in pain and tears fell from my eyes while he moaned. Once he was completely inside of me I waited until I had adjusted to his size and then he began to thrust himself in and out of my small body. To my surprise it felt absolutely amazing. I moaned loudly dug my nails into his back causing him to groan in response. He suddenly took me back to the bed and laid me down softly. He pulled a rope that was hanging above the headboard and the curtains closed around us.

"I want this to be as private as possible." he said before pushing my legs back gently and then continuing his thrusting. This time he decided to go a litter faster which made the feeling much better than before. I closed my eyes and rested my hands on his broad shoulders.

"Oh master…that feels good." I told him. "Please don't stop,"

He and I screwed around for what seemed like hours before he finally stopped. By then I had came three times and I was tired. When we were done I felt a little strange when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his body. He kissed my forehead a few times before actually saying goodnight.

I didn't know what it was but I actually felt sort of…connected to him now. I also felt a new kind of respect for this man. I only hoped that he would keep his word and let me go when I turned eighteen.


	5. Chapter 5

**In My Head**

When I woke up that next morning the curtains were still drawn around the bed upon which I slept. I was a little upset to see that The Undertaker wasn't there, but that quickly changed when I saw a rose and a small note on his pillow. I picked them up and then I turned over so that I was lying on my back and I smiled to myself while reading the note.

"My precious Leah, I had to tend to some business this morning with the Ministry. Since I enjoyed having you with me last night, I had your belongings moved to my room. I will see you at dinner later, with love, Undertaker."

I sighed with a smile and then twirled the rose in my fingers. As I sat up I saw something glitter on my chest. When I looked down I saw a beautiful necklace that had a diamond shaped pendant hanging from a silver chain. In the center of the pendant was a ruby surrounded by small diamonds. I looked at it for a little while before wrapping myself in some sheets and getting out of bed. I brushed my hair out and then tied it up and got in the enormous bathtub that belonged to the Undertaker. The warm water felt nice between my legs since I was still sore from the previous night. I leaned my head against the edge of the tub and closed my eyes. While I was relaxing, all I could think about was my father. I desperately wanted to know what was going on with him but I knew it would be some time before that would happen. That's when my feelings of hurt and longing to be with my family returned. I missed them so much but now things were happening to me that I couldn't control.

After my bath I put on a long sleeve red dress that hugged my hips and showed off some cleavage. It was long like my other dresses but it wasn't as full as the ones I wore for parties. Once I was dressed I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail and left out a bang that slightly hid my right eye.

"Why you're looking very radiant today Princess," Shane said when I was walking into the castle library. He and April were there talking to Chyna and Hunter.

I smiled at him, "Thank you,"

"Um what's this glow I'm seeing out of you?" April asked with a smile. "I take it things with The Undertaker weren't as bad as you were expecting them to be?"

I tried hard not to blush, "He was upset with me but instead of punishment we just talked."

"Talked…or screwed?" Hunter asked.

Chyna hit him in the back of his head, "Lay off would ya, whatever her and our master does behind closed doors is their business."

"Thanks Chyna," I said with a smile.

"No problem girlie, if you ever need anything just ask, especially if it has to do with Hunter."

We all laughed and Hunter just rolled his eyes. "yea whatever."

I shook my head and then headed towards my favorite section of the library to read. Normally I only came here when I was in a bad mood, but today was a special occasion. I quickly found a book to read and then sat on a large couch that was near a fireplace. I sat there for a few hours before I fell asleep on the soft cushions.

As I slept, I dreamt about seeing my parents here in the castle. I thought I would be happy to see them but for some reason I didn't bother to even run into their arms. Instead I turned and hooked arms with The Undertaker who had a wicked smile on his face as he turned to me and kissed my lips. For some reason I felt really…happy with what was happening. What in the world was wrong with me?

"Leah? Leah darling, wake up…" I heard a deep voice say from outside of my dream.

I opened my eyes just as a warm pair of lips pressed against my forehead. I smiled and looked up into the green eyes of my master and lover.

"Hi," I whispered as I stretched my arms. "What time is it?"

He smirked, "it's five o'clock, and did you enjoy your rest?"

I nodded and sat up, "Thanks for the necklace and the rose…it was really sweet."

"Of course my little spark plug I shall do anything to keep you happy." He said as he took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Come, I want to discuss something with you."

The two of us walked hand in hand out of the library and down the hall. There was an eerie silence all around us that made my bones shiver.

"Leah, you asked me before about possibly leaving this place when you turn eighteen…"

I listened intently as he spoke, his voice was so overpowering to me. He stopped walking and turned to me, staring at me as if I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His fingers touched my cheek lightly before he continued to speak.

"I've decided that being here is what's best for you."

I backed away from him, "Excuse me?"

"What's the matter darling, don't you love me?" he asked as he stepped closer to me.

I licked my lips and then turned and faced the window. "I really don't know if I do sir…I mean last night was amazing but those feelings of pain from being taken from my family still remain."

He approached me slowly and then placed his hands on my shoulders. "I understand that you are a little confused right now but I assure you that you will know what you want when that time comes my dear."

I turned around feeling my anger starting to flare. I looked up into his eyes, "How would you know that? Just because you were able to get into my head last night doesn't mean that you will succeed again!"

"Are you testing me young lady?" he asked.

"I am, for all I know you could be playing with my head trying to get me to stay here just so you can use me as your personal plaything!"

He chuckled, "You didn't seem to mind that last night darling…"

I pursed my lips together and then folded my arms, "That was different! I was vulnerable and didn't know what was happening."

He shook his head, "No no my dear…I saw into your mind, your heart, and your soul…you will fall for me at some point…and I do promise that."

I rolled my eyes and then walked down the hall towards the dining hall.

"Oh and Leah?"

I stopped and turned around and looked at him, "What?"

"I'll see ya tonight my darling,"

"No you won't, I will be back in my old room tonight and you can count on that."

He laughed and then watched me as I made my way to the dining hall. When I got there I sat between April and Shane who knew I was mad about something.

"Are you alright Leah?" April asked. "You look really pissed."

I sighed, "It's nothing, just not in good spirits with the master at the moment."

Shane looked at me, "I thought you two were alright?"

"Oh come on Shane, when have you known us to go an entire day without being at each other's throats?"

He looked taken aback by my outburst and I quickly apologized. I felt so used and violated by The Undertaker and it was causing me to take it out on my friends. When he walked into the dining area, I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to give him the dirtiest look I could give out. He simply smirked at me and then clapped his hands so that dinner could get started. I tried my best not to look in his direction but it was so hard not to look at him, his chiseled features, his deep and smooth voice, and best of all…those emerald green eyes. No! I was not going to let myself fall for that again! Little did I know that things were going to get way harder for me down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

**Secrets**

"Wake up sleepy head, I have a surprise for you," Shane said as he entered my bedroom without knocking. I was in the middle of brushing my long wet locks when he walked in. I smiled at him from my mirror as he approached me.

"Way to not knock before entering Shane-O…you do realize I just got out of the bathtub right?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned a deep shade of red. "Oh I'm so sorry Leah…do you want me to come back?"

I shook my head and stood up to face him. He shielded his eyes and I giggled.

"Don't worry Shane my robe is closed…so what's this big surprise you have for me?" I asked as I took a seat on the bed.

He sat down next to me and then pulled out an envelope from inside of his robe and handed it to me. I took it slowly, looked at the small handwriting on the front of it, and got excited immediately when I noticed who it was from.

"Mom! Did you see her?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yea I met her somewhere private and she made me promise to get this to you. Do you want some time alone?"

I shook my head not really wanting to be alone at all. Every time I was alone, I found myself getting sucked into fantasies of being in bed with The Undertaker. It made my skin crawl with utter annoyance knowing that he still invaded my mind even though he wasn't around me. I couldn't let my guard down no matter what.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I began to open the envelope. Inside I found a folded piece of paper and a picture of what appeared to be an ultrasound. I opened up the paper and began to read the letter out loud.

"My dearest Leah, I miss you so much. Things just aren't the same without you around here. I really wish your father wouldn't have chosen you as a replacement for his own soul." I looked up at Shane for an explanation and he told me to keep reading.

"It just isn't fair. Anyway I am working really hard to get to you honey…I've even considered joining that ministry just so I can see your face and even receive a hug or a kiss from you. Just so you know…I am the only one who is really fighting to get you out of there besides April and Shane. This may sound harsh but your father has been acting as if you never existed around here and it breaks my heart. I just don't know what's going on with him. Anyways please write me back and give your letter to Shane. I want to know just what that Undertaker had been doing to you. Well…I've got to go. I love you so much and I miss you. Love, mom. P.S.-Oh yea you are going to be a big sister in a few months."

I smiled at the last sentence but then it quickly faded. "Shane what does she mean that dad is acting like this never happened?"

Shane shifted away from me with a frown on his face.

"You know something Shane…I know you do." I said.

He sighed and then looked at me, "Listen Leah…your father is just upset about what he did to you and the only way he can get over it is to act like you don't exist…I guess."

I folded my arms, "There is more to this isn't there?"

"Leah I can't say anymore."

"Why?"

"Because it will break your heart and I hate to see you heartbroken."

I sighed, "I know you don't but I deserve to know what is going on with my family. It isn't fair to hold things back from me especially when you are my best friend!"

"Oh come on Leah that isn't fair."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked sounding challenging. "If that's the case then why haven't you told me what really happened that night you were put into The Undertaker's room?"

I froze and then turned away from him, "Don't you dare try to turn this on me," I said softly.

He sighed and then moved closer to me, "I'm sorry Leah…but I was only being honest."

A few tears fell from my eyes, "I think you should go for now…I need to be alone so I can get dressed."

Shane sighed, "Ok."

He got up from my bed and walked to my door. Before he left he turned and looked at me, "I really am sorry Leah. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

I looked at him and nodded while wiping away my tears. I knew Shane would never say anything to hurt me but those comments really hit my heart. It actually helped those fantasies leave my head for a few good hours after that.

Later on that day I took my diary and went out to that hole in the side of the castle and wrote a letter to my mother. I told her about how everything was alright but I really wanted to be at home in my room again. I decided to leave out the part about sleeping with the Undertaker, since she was already scared of me being in his presence. I didn't want her to think that I had completely fallen for the man.

While I was in the middle of writing the letter, I heard two people talking as they were walking into the garden. I recognized The Undertaker's deep and velvet smooth voice immediately. Oh no…there I go again. The other voice was that of April. I crawled up to the bush and peeked through the leaves. I nearly jumped back when I saw how close to me they really were. If I made the slightest noise they would discover me for sure.

"You know I have great plans for Leah and myself. I only wished she truly knew how much I really do care for her." He said.

April sighed, "With all do respect sir, she does know that you care but she still fears you."

He smirked, "Fear and respect go hand in hand to me…I like that a lot about her honestly."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking…what are your plans for Leah?"

He looked at her with a suspicious glare, "And why is it important to you?"

She looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry it's just that Leah has been my friend for a long time now and-"

"-you want to make sure that she is truly in safe hands." He finished her sentence.

"Y-yes sir,"

He nodded his head, "Don't worry April…I give you my word that I will not harm her. In fact I'm waiting on her to come to terms with my decision to keep her here."

"Well sir, she is very eager to know what is happening with her parents. The more you disclose that information the more she will resent you."

His eyes narrowed and then he thought about it, "You're right…you're absolutely right but I can't allow her to know what really happened between Shawn and me."

"Why not sir? The entire ministry is aware of what happened…shouldn't she have the right to know?"

"Oh she does have the right to know, but I'm going to leave it to Shawn to tell her the truth. He needs to be the one who does the right thing not me."

April nodded, "I guess you're right sir…poor Leanne. She misses Leah so much and not even she knows what truly happened to her little girl."

The Undertaker raised an eyebrow at her, "Leanne doesn't even know about this? That's interesting."

"I know sir, she is under the impression that you kidnapped Leah from Shawn that night…he didn't tell her that he handed her over to you willingly."

I nearly gasped upon hearing that but I knew I couldn't move or they would know I was there. My father handed me over willingly? How could he! Why would he do such a thing?

The Undertaker shook his head, "so he's telling lies ehh? Well I guess I'll have to make a trip to his house and talk to him about that."

"That would be a good idea sir." April said. "But don't scare Leanne….she's expecting a new baby soon."

"Is that so? Well I'll be sure to bring a gift for the baby shower. I'm sure she'll love this gift once she receives it."

April nodded and then I heard someone running towards them. When I looked, Chyna was making her way towards them, "Excuse me sir, but we can't seem to find Princess Leah. We've looked everywhere and I have no clue where she could be."

The Undertaker smirked, "I'll find her myself, April why don't you run along and join the rest of the ministry for the ceremony…I will look for Leah. After all, I don't want her to be late."

April and Chyna headed back for the castle leaving me still hiding and him just standing there looking on after them. Once they were inside of the castle walls, his head slowly turned and looked in my direction. I slowly began to back up feeling my heart pounding.

"Did your mother ever tell you not to ease drop Princess?" he asked as he stepped towards the bush and parted the leaves. His eyes laid right on me as I fell back onto my butt. He stepped through the bushes and quickly got on top of me. "Hm…this is a familiar position my love,"

"Get off of me!" I yelled as I struggled to push him off.

"Not until you tell me everything you heard,"

I finally gave up the struggle, "I didn't hear much, only the part about my mother having another child."

He smirked and then pressed both of my arms into the ground. He then lowered his head and licked the side of my neck softly. I nearly melted right there, but I knew I had to fight off his advances.

"Mm, you smell wonderful my dear and you taste that way too…how much longer do you think you can resist me?"

"Forever of course, I'll never let you have me again mark my words!"

"Oh don't worry darling, they are etched in stone in my mind…" He said before laughing evily and then disappearing before my eyes. I sat up and rubbed my wrists where he pressed them into the cold dirt. For some reason he had left me completely frazzled and dazed that I didn't even want to go to the ceremony tonight. I didn't want to allow myself to fall for him but he wasn't playing fair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Feelings Released**

For three full months I found myself doing whatever I could to avoid the sexy gaze of my master. I began doing what I normally did, getting up, going to the library, reading in a quiet place, and then going back to my room to prepare for dinner. I was fully relieved when his advances began to stop a little. Any time he would see me he would just wink or smile softly and I would look in another direction. I didn't want to be bothered with him but I knew that at some point I would have to be.

"Really Leah, the master isn't all that bad once you get to know him," my maid said as she lifted a big yellow dress over my head and brought it down. I rolled my eyes at her comment knowing perfectly well that I had already allowed myself to get to know him…at least…in his bed. There was no way I was going to get close to him again and that was final.

"My my my, you look absolutely gorgeous in this gown. The master will be very pleased." she said as she fluffed the dress and then went behind me to tighten the corset. As soon as she pulled the strings I noticed something different…it actually hurt for once.

"Um Helga…could you lighten up a bit. This dress feels really tight for some reason." I told her as I felt my sides.

"Are you sure dear? The master never gets your size wrong." she asked while loosening it up.

"Oh I'm positive…maybe I've gained a little weight from all the stress or he's made this gown a size too small." I said, knowing he would do something like that.

"Very well dear,"

Once she was done tying my corset, she put lots of spiral curls in my hair and then put on a little make-up.

"Ok dear you are ready,"

"For what exactly? I was never told what kind of ceremony this would be."

She smiled softly, "I'm not suppose to tell you really, it would ruin the surprise."

I nodded and then sent her on her way. As soon as she was gone I went to the mirror and looked at myself from the side. I didn't see any evidence that I had put on weight so…I knew The Undertaker made this gown too small. He always found a way to get under my skin no matter what.

Hunter was sent to get me from my room a few minutes later. He walked me downstairs to the ballroom where everyone was either dancing or eating at a table. When they all saw me, they shouted, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Leah!"

I instantly felt sick to my stomach. How in the world did I forget that it was my birthday? That was one holiday that I always looked forward to and I literally forgot about it. I smiled at everyone and then thanked them all for the party. April ran up to me and hugged me.

"Happy birthday girlie, I hope you enjoy your party." she said with a smile.

"Thanks but whose idea was this?" I asked.

She smiled and then looked towards the throne where Undertaker was sitting. He looked at me with a smirk on his face and I wasn't sure if I wanted to run up there and slap him or…kiss him. I quickly shook off the thoughts and proceeded to enjoy the party. I opened up at least 40 gifts and got to cut an enormous cake with my picture on it. To be honest it was probably the best party I had ever had in my life. Later on, the Undertaker got up from his seat and walked over to us.

"May I have a moment with you in private darling?" He asked me.

As much as I wanted to say no, I knew it would only get April and the others thinking that something was wrong, "Yes of course,"

We hooked arms and he led me out to a section of the garden I had never seen before. The flowers there were glowing in the dark and fireflies flew around me in circles. I smiled and caught one in my hand while The Undertaker watched. I sat down on the stone bench that was next to a large pond and under a large tree. He sat down next to me and took my hand into his own.

"Leah, I need to talk to you about something that's been on my mind."

The tone of his voice was very sincere, almost like he was done playing his games finally and he was ready to act like a real man.

He looked at me and then let down his hood so I could see his gorgeous face with those green eyes.

"Listen, I know that you don't want to stay here with me, but you must understand that I'm doing this for your own good."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed, "Your father doesn't want you back Leah. In fact he gave you to me just to get you away from him."

"But why? I haven't done anything wrong as far as I know." I said as I stood up and leaned against the tree.

He looked at me with soft eyes, "I'm not sure what you could of done either…but that isn't why I brought you out here tonight."

I looked at him as he got up and stood in front of me. I backed myself into the tree fearing for whatever was on his mind. He took both of my hands into his own and pulled me close. "Leah, when I told you that I loved you, I honestly meant that. The entire time you were here I have come to love and adore you with all of my heart."

I felt tears rising in my eyes but I fought hard to keep them at bay. I wasn't sure up until that very point, what my feelings were for him. I hated that I wasn't with my family but I liked how well he actually did treat me. I wasn't sure what to do or say at that point. This man had taken advantage of me and now he was telling me that he actually cared about me.

I sighed, "I don't know how to take this in…I mean lately I've been thinking…"

"Don't tell me what you've been thinking love…tell me what you've been _feeling_,"

I looked up into his eyes and couldn't find the words to express what I was truly feeling for this man, so instead I wrapped my arms around his broad neck and kissed him softly on the lips. I suddenly felt much better once I had done that. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Well now that we are both on the same page, would you mind rejoining me in my bed tonight?"

I giggled, "No, not just tonight…for many nights to come."

He smiled and then kissed my hands, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

He smiled and then we began to walk back to the party. On our way there I started to feel really dizzy and light headed. My skin also felt very hot and clammy.

"Um sir…I think I need to lie down or something." I said as I placed my free hand on my head.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking very concerned.

Everything looked like it was spinning all of the sudden. I stopped walking and grabbed a hold of The Undertaker's robe. "I-I feel so dizzy,"

He scooped me up and took me back inside to find the castle doctor. Everyone looked on as she examined me thoroughly.

"I need to get her to a room, she is falling ill for some reason sir," she told the doctor.

Undertaker quickly picked me up and took me to his room. He laid me down in his bed and then went to wait patiently outside until the doctor could fully tell him what was wrong with me. She made me take off my dress and put on a white night gown so I could cool off. While I was changing I felt nauseated and I threw up in the toilet.

"Tell me Princess, have you had sex with anyone while you've been here?" she asked.

I nodded while flushing the toilet and then tying my hair up.

"How long ago was that dear?"

I sat down on the bed and put a small garbage can next to me, "Three months ago,"

She wrote something down on her clipboard, "Have you had a period since then?"

I froze instantly realizing that I hadn't had one since that night I spent with The Undertaker. "No I haven't…oh my gosh you don't think I could be…"

"Oh yes I do dear, but I'll have to get you tested first to be sure."

I sighed and laid back on the bed, "How are you going to do that? I'm not allowed to leave the castle."

She thought about it for a second and then her face lit up, "I'll be right back dear."

I watched her leave the room quickly wondering what she could be up to. A few minutes later she came back with a machine that I recognized immediately as a Ultrasound machine. She had me lift up my dress so she could put this clear and cold gel on my belly. I squirmed when it came in contact with my skin. She then placed a small part of the machine on my belly and moved it around. We both watched on the screen to see if she would find anything.

After a few seconds of waiting a smile came across her face. "Ah-ha, there it is."

I looked closely and saw a little heartbeat on the screen along with a small head and some hands. Tears formed in my eyes as I looked upon the small baby that was inside of me.

"I-I can't believe it." I said as I wiped tears from my face.

"Well congratulations Princess, would you like me to let the master know?"

I shook my head, "No I want to tell him myself,"

She smiled and then cleaned off the gel and turned off the machine. "You need a lot of rest Princess, so make sure you take it easy alright?"

I nodded and then sat up so I could tell The Undertaker the news. As soon as she left he entered the room with a look of worry in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I sighed, "I feel ok, she says I need a lot of rest."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "What else did she say?"

I bit my bottom lip and then took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

He smirked, "Is that so?"

I nodded, "I guess we weren't careful that night huh?"

"Not at all,"

We shared a laugh and then he kissed me softly. I wasn't sure how this was going to affect my future but I was sure happy to see where this would take me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sealed With Blood**

I spent that next week getting plenty of bed rest so I could regain my strength. The Undertaker had been very caring towards me and did whatever he could to make sure I was alright. He seemed really excited about me carrying his child and that only made me feel much better. I could finally tell that he was serious about loving me and wanting me to be with him forever. In fact he let me write a letter to my mom explaining how I was doing and telling her about how I was going to be a mother. To my surprise she was kind of happy to hear that The Undertaker was taking good care of me. After reading the letter I went out to the place where Undertaker confessed his love for me and I sat down facing the pond. I slipped off my shoes and then put my feet in the water.

"Hey there kiddo,"

I looked up in the tree and saw Shane sitting on a branch. "What are you doing up there?"

He smiled, "Just thinking about some things…how are you feeling prego?"

I giggled at the new nickname, "I'm alright I suppose, I just came out here to relax for a little bit."

"May I join you?"

I nodded and then watched as he failed epically to get out of the tree. He ended up landing on his butt and I laughed very hard.

"That was not planned…" he said as he crawled over to sit next to me.

I shook my head, "Oh sure…"

"it wasn't!"

I laughed some more and then jumped a little when I felt a small kick in my belly. I placed my hand on my belly and felt for another one.

"You know I must admit…I never thought you would actually fall for him. He doesn't seem like the romantic type."

I chuckled, "In front of you guys he isn't, but when he's with me he seems like a completely different person."

He smiled softly, "You're really in love with him aren't you?"

I nodded and looked down at the small pond, admiring the clear water and the small rainbow fish that swirled around my feet. "He really is a great man."

"Well that's good..I guess I can throw out our plans to help you escape from here."

I shook my head, "not completely…I still need to see my father. I need to know why he gave me up willingly."

Shane's face took on a look of concern, "I don't know Leah, it might be safe if you just let it go."

"You don't get it do you? I can't just let it go. I love my father with all of my heart and I just feel like something happened that I need to know about. He had to have a reason to just give me away like this."

He sighed, "Alright, but you can count me out as an accomplice,"

"What! Why?"

Shane looked out at the pond, "Don't get me wrong Leah I care about you and I know you deserve to know about what happened but I don't want to be the one that suffers the consequences if we get caught."

I rolled my eyes, "Here we go again."

"Listen Leah, I've come to like being part of this ministry and I don't want to compromise losing a spot here…and if you really love The Undertaker you might want to think about staying on his good side."

With that he got up and walked towards the castle. He walked rather slow since his butt was still hurting from that fall. Serves him right…he had some nerve bailing on me like this. I knew he didn't want to be caught but my goodness...did he have to act like that?

I pulled my feet from the water and put back on my shoes before walking back to the castle. I decided to go to the music room and practice my singing. I loved to sing at my church back when I was still with my parents. It helped relieve a lot of the stress that I was feeling. In the middle of one of my songs I spotted the Undertaker watching me from the door. I continued to play the piano and sing as if he wasn't even there. A few of the other members crowded the door to listen in as well. The men looked as though they were lost in a trance. When the song was over they all clapped except for the Undertaker, who simply smiled.

"Leave us please," he told them and they obeyed like little sheep. He then approached me and kissed me on my lips. "That was very beautiful; I didn't know you could sing like that."

I smiled, "I use to sing at my church back at home. My mom taught me a lot of the songs but I learned the rest on my own."

He smirked and then took my hand into his own, "Come with me, we have much to discuss darling."

I nodded and got up so I could walk with him.

"Leah, now that we are taking another step in our new relationship there are a few things I need to explain to you." He said as we walked down a hallway shrouded by darkness but dimly lit by candles. I had never been in this part of the castle and felt really uneasy being here.

"Sir, where are we exactly?" I asked.

"You will find out soon enough, but first I need to lay some ground rules. First of all, you will start attending meetings with me. I enjoy showing you off to people simply because you are mine and they can't have you."

I didn't know why but that comment sort of amused me. I loved the thought of the other men drooling at my feet but never being able to touch me like he could.

"Second," he said as he came to a complete stop and then gently turned my body so that I was facing him. "You must get those silly thoughts of seeing your father again out of your head."

I tried hard not to gasp but my facial expression told the entire story. "H-how did you know about that?"

He ran a finger down the side of my cheek. "You forget Leah; I have complete control over my ministry. I can get them to tell me anything I want at any time."

A chill ran down my spine at the sudden change in his voice. It had become very dark and almost dangerous… So much for trying to see my father.

"And last but not least…" he reached into his robe and pulled out a small black box. He then opened it revealing a silver diamond in crested ring that had a black gem in the center of it.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands, "Taker…I,"

He smirked, "I know it seems like things are moving fast but I love you and I know I won't find another woman like you. So will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tears were falling from my eyes as I answered, "Yes," I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He then slid the ring onto my finger and hugged me.

"Now that you've said yes you must do one last thing for me."

"Anything," I said.

He smiled and then led me down the hallway until we reached a set of doors that had his symbol carved into both doors. He said something in a language I couldn't understand and the doors opened up. I followed him inside quietly feeling very scared when I saw a much larger version of his symbol on the ground. It looked as if someone could be tied to it but for what? I then noticed a few whips and chains hanging on the wall along with shackles.

"Um sir…what is this place?" I asked as I looked around. He stopped in front of a table and picked up a large book that I assumed was the ministry book. He turned the pages a few times and then scribbled down the rules he had given me inside. Once he was done he turned to me and asked for my hand.

"I need to make this a binding agreement my love…it will only hurt a little."

I looked at him with a little confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

"I need a drop of your blood darling. This will ensure that you have agreed to the terms I have laid out for you."

I looked at the book and then back at him, "You don't trust me enough to just to keep my word?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Are questioning how I run things Leah?"

"No I'm questioning your judgment; if you love me you wouldn't force me to do this."

"And if you loved me, you wouldn't have even thought of trying to leave this place."

Ouch…that one really hurt my heart. "I was going to come back though. I just wanted to know why my father gave me up so willingly."

"Why does that matter? You are here now and have been for four years."

I folded my arms and turned away from him, "Gosh I forgot how evil you could be sometimes."

He stepped closer to me and turned my head so I could look him in the eye. "Don't forget you fell in love with me as well…"

After that comment, he took my hand and quickly sliced open the point of my finger. I winced in pain as he squeezed it and a drop of blood fell from my finger and onto the page. Suddenly the page glowed and then the book closed itself.

"It is done. You may go." He said.

I rolled my eyes and left the room quickly so I could go to the hospital wing for a bandage. I could feel the anger growing in my heart. I couldn't believe that Shane actually told The Undertaker what my plans were. Now there was no way for me to get out of this place and see my father. Man this sucked…gow will I ever know what happened with them now?


	9. Chapter 9

**April's Idea**

At dinner that night, I remained silent as I ate and the others chattered around me. The only one who seemed to notice how upset I was, was April. So after dinner she pulled me off to her room so we could talk. As soon as I got in her room I broke down into tears.

"Awe what happened Leah? Don't tell me he's already messing things up with you,"

I wiped my tears, "Yea he kind of is. He doesn't want me to know the truth about my dad and he made me promise to give up on it."

"Well did you promise?" she asked.

I lifted the finger that was cut, "I did…with my blood."

April gasped, "Oh honey I'm so sorry."

I cried harder, "All I want is to know the truth how bad could it be? I miss my mom and my dad and all I want is to see their faces one more time."

April looked away as if something was on her mind, "There is a way you could do that…but it will be tricky to do."

I looked up at her, "What exactly do you mean?"

She sighed and sat down next to me, "You'll have to escape from here during nightfall and return by at least five in the morning. The Undertaker is normally sleeping at that time and he'll never know that your gone,"

"yes he will,"

"How?"

"he is able to get anyone in his ministry to tell him things…your part of his ministry."

She laughed, "Yes that's true but what if I erased my own memory? I know how to do it but I will need a few things to make the potion."

I felt excitement growing in my heart, "Do you think we can pull it off?"

"Of course, but like I said we will need to be discreet about it, not even Shane can know about this. Another thing…we need to wait at least a month or so before we act. You have to show The Undertaker that you can be trusted."

I sighed, thinking about all the other things I had done to show my loyalty. I had already been in this place for years, shouldn't that be enough?

"Alright I'll try but April there is one last thing I want to know…what happens if we get caught?"

She looked at me, "I'm not sure what will happen to you, but I will be thrown into the dungeon for the rest of my life."

I quivered thinking about that dark place. I always hated being thrown down there.

"Well I better head off to bed; I don't want him to worry." I said as I got up and headed for the door.

"Remember Leah, be discreet. Only you and I should know about this."

I nodded and then told her goodnight. As I walked down the hall I thought about everything April told me trying hard to keep my excitement at bay. I was able to get the smile off my face once I got in front of The Undertaker's bedroom door. I knocked gently and then it opened up slowly. The Undertaker was standing on the other side of the door wearing his black bath robe. He hair was laying flat against his back in wet waves. To be honest he was kind of turning me on but I was still angry with him for what he had done.

"I was about to send a search party out for you…I was getting worried." He told me.

I rolled my eyes and then sat down at my vanity mirror and took down my long hair and began to brush it. He then approached me and bent down and kissed my neck.

"Please don't," I said.

He smiled, "Are you still angry with me darling?"

I put down my brush and stood up to face him, "Of course I am. You clearly don't trust me and I've been here for four years. Why would you think that I would leave you?"

He smirked and touched my face, "You are so gorgeous when you're angry,"

I sighed and walked away from him, heading for the bathroom to take a shower. "You are unbelievable," I said as I twisted the knob for the hot water and then pulled the lever that activated the shower. I quickly took off my clothes and got into the shower and started crying. About a few seconds later I heard the bathroom door shut. I didn't bother to turn and see if he had joined me, but I became aware of his presence when the lights fell dim and then my shower curtain opened.

He stepped in behind me and I quickly tried wiping my tears. Knowing I was defeated, I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to his body. He then lifted me up and pressed me against the wall letting the water run all down his body. I moaned when he kissed my neck and spoke deeply in my ear.

"I'm sorry I hurt you darling, but I had to be sure you wouldn't go back on your word." He said before sliding his penis inside of me. I gasped in delight as he slowly pumped himself deep within my walls, making me cry out in pleasure. It had been awhile since the first time we made love but this time was so much better. We made love in the shower for a few more minutes before he carried me to the bed where we finished off.

"So am I forgiven?" He asked as he propped his head up on one elbow and looked down at me.

I smiled at him, "I guess so…you know I could never stay mad at you for long."

He smiled and then kissed me softly, "I hope our baby is as beautiful as you Leah."

I smiled at him, "Or he could be as handsome as you,"

He laughed and then kissed me again. "We better get some sleep, I don't want to keep you up too late."

I nodded and then positioned myself so he could put his arms around me. I loved sleeping in his arms, I always felt so safe and secure. I only hoped that after the stunt I was planning to pull…I would still have the chance to sleep in his arms like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sacrificed**

Three weeks came and went and I was getting more anxious about the plan April had. It was supposed to go into effect soon and though I was excited…I was also nervous. Every time I was alone with The Undertaker, he would always look at me as if he knew something was on my mind. I tried hard to clear my mind, worried that he would read my mind and figure out our plan. On the other hand, I was enjoying watching my belly grow with the passing weeks. I was now four and a half months and I ended up having to get bigger dresses to wear. Undertaker smiled one day when I was sitting in a rocking chair rubbing my belly with a soft smile in my face.

"You know…never in my life did I think you could get more beautiful than what you are." He told me as he sat down in a chair across from me.

I smiled at him, "Why do you say that?"

"Well seeing you carry my child makes me feel a different kind of emotion…the kind that I've never felt for anyone in my life."

I blushed and then suddenly felt bad about what April and I was planning to do in a few days. This man truly cared about me, and here I was about to betray his trust.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I hadn't noticed how drastically my facial expression changed and I immediately smiled. "Yea I'm alright, just trying to take in everything your saying. It feels nice to know you truly care."

He got up and then came over to me. Slowly he bent down and placed a romantic kiss on my lips. When he pulled away, I suddenly felt really sleepy. I looked up him, "W-what's going on?"

He smiled and then scooped me up into his arms, "Your tired darling, you need to rest."

I nodded and laid my head against his chest as he carried me to our bed. As soon as he laid me down, he kissed my forehead and I was out like a light. I couldn't believe this man had the power to put me to sleep at will…I wondered…could he also be aware of April and my plan?

I slept for a few hours before waking up to the smell of spaghetti. I sat up in bed and stretched out my arms and then got out of bed to head down for dinner. On my way down there I noticed that it was oddly silent in the castle. It was also kind of cold, so I tightened up my robe. When I made it downstairs, I heard a strange chant coming from one of the rooms down the hall where the Undertaker purposed to me. I felt like I should have ignored what it was until I heard April screaming at the top of her lungs.

I gasped and ran down the hallway until I came to the place where the screaming was coming from. I took a deep breath and then slowly opened the door to the room. Shock took over my body when I laid eyes on April, who was tied to The Undertaker's symbol. It was hanging in the air with the entire ministry in a circle around it. The Undertaker was standing in front of her looking up and her scared eye and chanting something at her.

I didn't notice that I was actually in tears. What in the world was he doing to her and why was he doing it?

"April…because of your treachery you have now been sacrificed to the ministry of darkness." The Undertaker said.

"W-What's going to happen to the Princess?" April asked through her tears. "Please don't hurt her, it was all my idea I swear it!"

"Now how can I believe you when you've already lied," The Undertaker said deeply.

April cried, "P-Please you have to believe me, Leah loves you more than anything. She just wants to know the truth about her past that's all!"

The Undertaker growled, "Enough! You will stay down here until I say it's alright for you to come out…but after that you will be banished from here."

I gasped, "How dare you!"

Everyone turned and looked in my direction. The Undertaker looked at me with the scariest eyes I had ever seen. They sent chills down my spine like no other. I quickly turned and made a run for it.

"Seize her!" The Undertaker yelled and before I knew it, there were about twenty people after me in black robes. I ran straight for the castle doors and then ran over the bridge to the main gate. To my dismay it was locked, so I climbed the wall and stopped once I reached the top.

"Leah don't! It's way too high for you to conquer!" Shane yelled.

I looked over the other side and saw water at the bottom separating the castle from the other side. I didn't want to put me or this baby in danger but what choice did I have? It was now or never…and I chose now. I let myself fall over the wall, landing on my back in the water. I then began to swim to the other side I looked back a few times to see if any of them followed and luckily none did. When I reached the other side, I climbed up onto the land and continued to run until I couldn't anymore. I spotted a cabin deep within the woods and quickly ran to it. I was too tired to knock so I just fell against the door so that it made a sound. A few seconds later I heard the door open and a tall man stood over me. He looked exactly like the man who was in those paintings that the Undertaker had on his walls. I looked at his face, which was covered by a mask and then passed out at his feet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note to readers: **Kane isn't the Undertaker's brother in this one. They are best friends!

**Kane's Story**

Terrible dreams of me getting sacrificed played in my head before I woke up. I sat up only to find myself on a large bed covered by a comfortable red blanket. There was a fireplace burning rapidly in the corner and the figure of a giant sleeping man in a chair facing it. I studied my surroundings for a little bit before deciding to get up.

"Did you sleep well?"

I jumped and fell back into the bed at the sound of the giant man's voice. It sort of resembled that of the Undertaker's but something about this one seemed…caring? Suddenly he got up and approached me, making me feel intimidated by his presence.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said. "My name is Kane…"

I sat myself up and looked at him. I could see that he had two different color eyes…interesting.

"Kane huh? Well I'm Leah…Princess Leah," I told him.

He folded his arms, "You came from the castle didn't you?"

"Oh please don't make me go back there!" I nearly cried, "I have to get away from that place as fast as possible!"

He leaned his head to the side, "Sweetie I would never make you go back there. _I _will never go back there."

I felt an instant rush of relief, "Oh you use to live there too?"

He nodded, "I was once the Undertaker's right hand man. We grew up together you know."

I shook my head, "No I don't know. He never talked about you to any of us. Although, he does have some pictures up of you."

He sighed, "That kind of surprises me…"

I suddenly sneezed, feeling awful from being wet before.

"Come sit by the fire, tell me more about yourself."

I nodded and then got up from the bed, pulling the big blanket with me. He sat down in his chair and I sat on the floor near the warm fire.

"So tell me, how did you come to live in that place?"

I sighed, "Well that's what I'm trying to figure out. The one thing I do know is that my father willingly handed me over when I was fourteen." I opened the blanket and rubbed my belly, "I actually fell in love with The Undertaker and now I'm having his child."

"Why did you run away then?" He asked.

I looked into the fire, getting lost in the dancing flames. "Because I walked in on him sacrificing my best friend…I got scared and I fled the place. He was planning on punishing me for trying to escape to find out the truth to how I got there."

"Man that's rough…he was always such a hot head." Kane said as he got up and headed for the other room. "Are you hungry?"

"Yea I am…I guess I need to eat after all that running."

I got up and followed him to the other room which happened to be a kitchen. As he was making sandwiches, I decided to start asking my own questions.

"So what's your story?"

He shook his head, "It's kind of complicated…you see…when the Undertaker was just becoming the leader of the ministry, there was this woman that he liked a whole lot."

"Go on…" I said suddenly getting interested.

"Well one night…he and she got into an argument and I comforted her…intimately…"

I gasped, "Wait…you slept with the girl he wanted?"

He nodded, "Yes. Anyways he found out about it and had me banished from the ministry and the castle. I don't know what happened to her."

I looked away from him, "That's sad. I'm really sorry that happened to you."

He shrugged, "its fine…it was almost eighteen years ago."

I looked at him in shock, "Wow how old were you all when this happened?"

"The Undertaker was seventeen…I was the same age and she was sixteen."

I smiled softly, "Young love. Well clearly he got over it because now he loves me….anyways, how far is town from here? I need to see my mother as soon as possible."

He walked up to me and handed me a sandwich, "Town is about three miles from here. I'll take you there in the morning."

I nodded and then headed back to the bed to finish eating it. "Thank you for hiding me here Kane, I wish there was a way I could repay you,"

He smiled, "There is, you could tell me who your mother is. You look so familiar to me,"

"Her name is Leanne." I said.

Suddenly, Kane looked at me with curiosity in his eyes, "Leanne huh…well I think I would love to meet your mom if that's alright. Her name sounds familiar to me."

I nodded and then finished off my sandwich. Soon I felt really tired and laid my head down and was out within seconds. I was very happy and scared at the same time. I hadn't seen my mother in four years and now I was going to have that chance. I just hoped that our meeting would reveal everything that I needed to know.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Truth**

I awoke early that next morning to the sound of birds chirping. I also felt my unborn child kick me a few times and that brought joy to my heart. I sat up and stretched out my arms before getting out of bed. Kane was in the kitchen eating some breakfast he cooked. When I looked in to see him, I nearly jumped at the sight of his face. He wasn't wearing the mask, so I thought he was someone else.

"Who are you!" I asked. "Where is Kane?"

He laughed, "I am Kane silly…I just decided to take off my mask today."

I looked at him awe struck, "Oh…I see. Well is there any breakfast left? I need to feed the little one you know."

He smiled and pointed towards his microwave. When I opened it up there was a freshly made plate bacon, eggs, and two pancakes. I took out the plate and then joined him at the table.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

He fixed his gaze on me for a split second. "You're welcome, Leah."

As I ate my food I felt him watching me with a slight grin on his face. I didn't know it at the time, but Kane seemed to have me all figured out.

"Is something wrong Kane?" I finally asked when I caught him staring at me again.

He chuckled, "It's nothing…I just feel like I'm connected to you somehow. There something very familiar about your eyes."

I smiled, "Maybe we met in another life,"

He laughed, "I don't know maybe…"

"I really appreciate everything you've done for me this past two days. You don't know how much it means." I told him as I finished my food.

He nodded, "It's no problem. I kind of felt like I _had _to help you."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure…listen you better go take a bath so we can get going. I don't want to keep your mother waiting."

I looked at him blankly, "Does she know I'm coming?"

"Yes…some girl named April stopped by here and told me that your mom is aware that your coming."

I gasped, "April! Did she look alright?"

"Not exactly…she looked really pale and almost sick. I gave her some food before she left."

I sighed thinking about the last time I saw her tied to that symbol. She looked so scared…and it was all my fault. I felt tears fall from my eyes and I quickly wiped them away.

"He sacrificed her…all because she wanted to help me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. The Undertaker tried to sacrifice me but I escaped it."

I shook my head and then turned and headed towards the bathroom.

"Leah?"

I stopped and faced him, "Yes?"

"You still love him don't you?"

I looked down at my belly and then placed a hand on it, "I loved him when he showed me affection…"

He nodded and I turned around and went into the bathroom to take my bath. When I was done I put on a pink jump suit that Kane gave me and then brushed out my hair. Once Kane was ready to go, I followed him out of the cabin and we headed towards town. We walked for what seemed like an hour before we reached a clearing. We followed the clearing all the way to a cliff, which stood above the town…my home town.

Kane picked me up and began to descend the hill. We reached the bottom within seconds and he put me back down.

"Do you know where your house is from here?" he asked.

I looked around and spotted the library I used to go to for studying. "Yea…I live down the street from that library."

He nodded and then we walked across the street to the library and then followed the road down to my neighborhood. As we came closer and closer to my house, memories of my last fourteen years here filled my mind. I was such a happy girl and it sucked that I had to miss the last four years because of what my father did to me.

I stopped walking and Kane looked down at me. "Are you alright?"

I sighed, "It's just been so long…I can't believe I haven't been here in four years."

Kane placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry you can do this."

I nodded and then continued walking until I reached a light blue house with a white picket fence and a white porch swing. There were red roses growing in the garden in front of the porch and a woman with long light brown hair watering them. She had a large pregnant belly and a soft smile on her face. Excitement filled my heart as I walked up to the gate.

"Mom?"

The woman stopped and turned around. Upon seeing my face she dropped her watering can and ran up to me with tears of joy in her eyes. She opened the gate and threw her arms around me.

"Leah my baby! I'm so glad to see you!"

I started crying, "I'm glad to see you too mom…I missed you so much,"

She pulled back and looked into my eyes, "I missed you too sweetheart and I see you have a bun in your oven,"

I nodded and then touched her much larger belly, "I see you have one as well."

She nodded and then turned her attention to Kane who had the biggest look of shock on his face.

"Leanne? Is it really you?" he asked.

She looked at him blankly for a few seconds, "I'm sorry, I'm not sure who you are…"

He reached up and pulled off his mask slowly. Once it was completely off she nearly started crying, "Kane?"

"Yes…it's me."

She then threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, "I was so scared that The Undertaker had killed you."

"No…he just banished me from the castle."

"Wow wow wow! What is going on here?" I said. "Kane…this is the woman you told me about?"

He nodded, "Yes…when I saw you I knew you looked familiar and know I know why."

"Wait can we go in the house and talk about this…" My mom said.

We all agreed and went into the house. I noticed that a lot of my dad's stuff was gone and I quickly got worried.

"Mom…what's been going on since I left."

She sat down at the kitchen table and started to cry, "Listen Leah…there is something you and Kane should know."

We both looked at each other and then looked back at her, "What is it Leanne," Kane asked.

She sighed, "Kane…when the Undertaker banished us, I ran to this town and I met Shawn. He offered me a place to live as long as I agreed to sleep with him…"

"Did you?" he asked.

"Yes…and shortly after I found out I was pregnant with Leah. I didn't know if Leah was yours or Shawn's so I kept it quiet."

Kane looked at me and I kept my eyes on her.

"When you turned fourteen I noticed that Shawn started acting really strange towards you. He never wanted to spend time with you and he refused to do things for you. Then one day he took you out on a trip of some sort…but he never brought you back."

My mom broke down into tears and I held her hand, "What happened next?"

She sniffled, "Do you remember that day when you got a cut on your finger?"

I nodded remembering how I had cut myself in the kitchen a few months before I was turned fourteen.

"Shawn had taken some of your blood and had a blood test ran against his own…he found out that he wasn't your father."

I looked at Kane and instantly everything began to make sense. Kane felt connected to me because he is my father.

"Wait…so he gave me up because I wasn't his child?" I asked in disbelief, "I can't believe this."

My real father, clinched his fist, "How dare he…"

My mother cried harder, "Don't blame him it was all my fault. I should have found out if you were his child earlier. "

"Kane slammed his fist on the table, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Leanne…if only I was there."

"It's alright Kane. I'm alright now that she's home."

I sighed, "I don't know if I can stay here mom. The Undertaker will surely come after me here…"

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"She's not going back to him," Kane said.

I looked at him, "Why not?"

"Because he took you away from your mother knowing perfectly well who she was…he was using you to get back at us Leah! Think about it, why would he torture you for years and then all of the sudden he wants to marry you."

I thought about it and then started crying, "I don't want to hear anymore of this!"

"Listen to your father Leah," my mom said. "The Undertaker was in love with me and I betrayed him…you are his way of seeking revenge and you'll only be playing right into his hands if you go back to him."

I sighed and then wiped my eyes, "But…I'm pregnant. I don't want to give up this child."

"We aren't asking you to sweetie. We just don't want you to go back to him."

I sighed, "Can I go upstairs and think about it?"

They looked at each other and then nodded. I got up and quickly hurried upstairs where I broke down into tears. There was so much to take in and now I was stuck making a decision that would change me and my baby's life forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Attack!**

I stayed up in my bedroom for a few hours before deciding to rejoin my parents. As I made my way downstairs I heard them talking, so I stayed at the top of the stairs and listened.

"Alright Kane I'll do it, but you need to make sure she stays safe." My mom said.

"You know I will." He said.

She sighed, "Gosh…I can't believe how he's messed with her head like this. If only I would have made the right choice back when she was born,"

"Hey, don't blame yourself. Neither of us knew she was inside of you alright? You were only trying to protect her."

"Yea and I failed. Look at what he's done to her," my mom cried. "She's bringing his child into this world and he did it just to get revenge on us."

Kane sighed, "Yea well it hasn't worked fully yet. Now all we have to do is find out if she is going to go back to him. I hope she makes the right choice."

I sighed and then made my way down the steps. They were silent until I appeared in the living room.

"Hey honey," my mom said as I took a seat in a chair. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yes. I'm just trying to get all of this in order you know?"

She nodded.

"Um mom…what happened to Shawn?"

She shrugged, "He left me when I told him I was pregnant. He was excited about it but I still wanted you back here and that upset him."

I frowned, "Man…all of this because I wasn't his child…are you sure there isn't something else that could be bothering him?"

She looked at Kane, who shrugged. "I'm not sure sweetie…I was kind of hoping you could figure that out. You spent a lot of time with him when you were growing up."

I thought about it long and hard trying to pull up my memories but nothing came to mind.

"How about the night he handed you over to The Undertaker?" Kane said. "Do you remember anything at all from that night?"

I thought about it, remembering how he took me out to the lake and we built a fire and made some smores.

"All I remember was him telling me that a new season was coming and…"

"Go on," Kane said.

That's when it hit me…"Oh my gosh, he told me that a new season was coming and that I wouldn't be in it."

"What happened after that?" my mom asked.

He pulled out a knife and I got scared and started running…gosh why didn't I remember all this before?"

"Don't worry about all that right now, just keep talking." Kane said, the both of them looking mortified by what I was saying.

"I kept running through the woods until I slipped and fell over cliff…I hit my head on something on the way down and then fell into the water." Tears were streaming down my face as I told the story. "When I woke up, I heard Shawn's voice…he was talking to someone…a man."

"The Undertaker," my mom said.

I nodded, "The Undertaker told him that he had done a great job and that he would be rewarded for his obedience…after that I just passed out and I didn't remember a thing when I woke up in the castle that next morning."

My mom started crying, "That bastard! He was working for The Undertaker the entire time….how could he do this to me!"

Suddenly we heard a deep laughter and the lights began to flicker on and off. We all stood up and looked around for the source of the laugh.

"It's him, he followed me here!" I said.

My mom grabbed me, "Listen, go upstairs and hide yourself somewhere, I refuse to let him take you away again!"

I nodded and then started to head for the stairs when I felt something wrap around my throat. There was nothing there but I could tell that it was a hand.

"Let her go!" My mom yelled.

Suddenly I was tossed into the wall with such force that I left a dent in the wall and I was nearly knocked unconscious. My father was about to come and check on me but he was launched out of the window and into the front yard.

"Kane!" my mom yelled.

"Oh I'm sure he's fine my dear," The Undertaker said as he slowly came into view. "My my my…you look lovely as always Leanne. How have you been?"

"Don't you dare give me that small talk after what you did to my daughter!" my mom yelled.

He laughed, "What's the matter? I thought you appreciated me taking good care of her?"

"I did until I realized how you got her…I wonder what rewards you gave Shawn for helping you take her from me."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out my dear, now…if you don't mind I have come for my future queen."

My mom looked at me and I struggled to get up, "Over my dead body!" my mom yelled as she launched herself at him. He suddenly sent a lightning bolt at her and sent her flying out of another window.

"Mom no!" I cried, "Please stop!"

He looked in my direction with a sharp gleam in his eye, "You weren't supposed to leave me Leah…now your mother has paid the price for your mistake."

I cried, "Don't come near me!"

He laughed, "You are in no position to be giving orders young lady…now be a good girl and come home with me."

I sniffled, "No…"

His narrowed and he turned his head to the side, "What did you just say to me?"

"I said no!" I yelled.

He slowly approached me and then picked me up by my neck, squeezing hard on my throat. "No one tells me no little girl, no one!"

Suddenly he released me and fell to the ground in pain. When I looked up, my dad was standing over him.

"We we told you no…so get used to it!" Kane yelled.

He then scooped me up into his arms and carried me out of the house. I ended up passing out from all the injuries I took…I only hoped that this didn't cause any problems for the baby and I hoped that my mom was alright.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note to readers: **Although this is the final chapter of this story..it isn't over. There will be a sequel called Tormented coming soon so get ready!

**What Now?**

The sound of doctors and nurses all around me invaded my head. I was falling in and out of consciousness and I wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. It all became clear to me when I heard the slow beeping noises of the machine that was hooked up to me.

"Ok guys, she's fine. Leah can you hear me?" one of the nurses asked.

I opened up my eyes slowly and saw the face of a nurse. She was dark skinned and had the nicest smile I had ever seen.

I smiled at her, "Am I dead?"

She laughed, "No sweetie you aren't. In fact you're doing just fine along with your daughter."

I gasped, "It's a girl?"

She nodded, "Yes and she's growing perfectly fine inside of you."

"Thank you,"

"No problem…now I'm going to get your dad alright?"

I nodded and watched her leave behind the doctor. A few seconds later, Kane walked in.

"Hey squirt, how are you feeling?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Physically I'm ok, but emotionally…I'm not sure."

He nodded and then held my hand. "I know how you feel but I promise things will get better. I'm going to help take care of you from here on out ok?"

"What about mom? Where is she?"

He sighed, "I don't know. I went back to look for her but her body was gone."

"Do you think he's got her?"

"No. You're the one he wants not her. Anyways, you need to get some sleep. We'll talk more about this later."

I nodded and then turned over so I could try and get some rest. So many things were running through my head at once. This wasn't over…and I knew it would only be a matter of time before he came after me again.


End file.
